


Volcano Boom

by etoilephilante



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, hongjoong takes his leave from work and it goes wrong: storytime, sexy geologist!jongho, sharing a hotel room, volcano eruption but not a disaster fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/etoilephilante
Summary: “I probably embarrassed you earlier, I’m sorry.”Hongjoong feels his throat close and the reason he’s two seconds away from being nothing more than a puddle of sweat on the airport’s slippery tile floor is not because of the island’s heat, but because of the scorching burn of his own flush.“Pointing out people’s embarrassment is even more embarrassing.”(Getting stuck on an island because of a volcano eruption and having to share a hotel room with the cute guy you’ve been noticing on all those touristic attractions, it only happens in movies right? well, unless you’re Kim Hongjoong, otherwise known in your friend group as the unluckiest man to ever walk Earth.)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74
Collections: RARETEEZ





	Volcano Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AteezRarePairFest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AteezRarePairFest2020) collection. 



> here is my work for the rareteez fest, of course i chose to write about jongjoong. i enjoyed working on this project, i hope you will also like reading it as much as i like the final product.
> 
> enough talking, more reading. enjoy!!!
> 
> EDIT: now that authors have been revealed. hello!! it is i, coming forth with another jongjoong. are we surprised? not in the least. more!!! are we surprised i wrote abt a volcano?? even less!!! this fic is extremely niche so i loved to work on it. many thanks to the rareteez fest mods for organizing this fest ❤️

Hongjoong’s spine pops when he finally gets up from his seat in the plane after a ten hours long flight, but despite the way his body aches, or the noisy family seated behind him that couldn’t get their kid to stop kicking in Hongjoong’s backrest, he immediately feels like he’s coming back to life the second he steps a foot out of the plane. After several years spent overworking himself and his friends’ continuous nagging encouraging him to take a break, it’s a contract that gave him a particularly hard time – the kind that requires months of negotiations and compromises and that has too many stuff at stake not to go through with it – that finally made him book the cheapest flight for the first place that looked sunny on the website where he could spend a few days just sleeping his fatigue away on a beach.

He’s going to come back to work with a huge sunburn, and yes, he’s going to make all his coworkers jealous of his lack of eyebags.

The airport is hectic. Busy, people are running everywhere, and it’s all worsened by how hot the weather is – something he expected when he chose to spend a few days on an island in the southern hemisphere, but he’s still surprised by its heaviness. He’s fanning himself with his passport, trying to keep a straight face and hide behind his sunglasses that he’s actually suffering from the sweat drops dripping from his forehead as he waits for his luggage to appear on the carousel, but it’s almost after half an hour standing that he sees it.

He’s so impatient to fetch it and jump in a taxi that he doesn’t see the large hand reaching at the same time for his luggage. It’s only when he’s facing a stranger who looks just as surprised as he is that he notices the other hand holding the handle of the luggage – the scarlet blush spreading on his neck and cheeks is definitely not only due to the heat.

“Um… this is mine,” Hongjoong says, blinking behind his sunglasses at the stranger’s round, owlish eyes. They’re standing too close, despite the big luggage between them, but with their astonishment, neither of them think about moving away.

“It isn’t, though?” The stranger answers with a confused but polite smile. His voice is soft, gentle, and strong, and it fits his manly but chubby face. “I put that keychain to recognize it.” Hongjoong frowns and looks down at the small bear hanging from the zip that the stranger lowered himself to grab and show him.

“Oh.” The blush on his cheeks becomes so bright until he looks like an overly ripe tomato, and Hongjoong lets the handle go and steps back like he got burned. “Oh, my bad. I’m sorry. I confused mine with yours,” he says in a rush, looking around and notices that fortunately, everyone else in the airport seems too busy with their own stuff to spare them a glance.

He’s still looking around anxiously when he hears the stranger softly chuckle. “I understand, the wait is never-ending.” Hongjoong glances at him and gives a tight-lipped smile, still very much embarrassed, and crosses his arms against his chest, hunching his shoulders in hope to conceal his flushed ears.

For how handsome the stranger is, he can’t bring himself to hold his friendly gaze, keeping his fixed on the carousel. He thanks whatever instinct that made him decide that dark sunglasses suited his outfit when he got dressed for the airport. A wave of relief washes over Hongjoong when he finally – finally! – spots his actual luggage on the carousel, making its way towards him.

“It was very nice to meet you, but my luggage’s here! I hope you have a nice time here,” Hongjoong mumbles quickly, daring not to even look back at the stranger.

But before he can flee this situation, the other man stops him. “Ah, let me get it for you,” and Hongjoong can do no more than frantically fan himself with his passport as he watches the sweet stranger jump before him to grab his luggage. “I probably embarrassed you earlier, I’m sorry.”

Hongjoong feels his throat close, and the reason he’s two seconds away from being nothing more than a puddle of sweat on the airport’s slippery tile floor is not because of the island’s heat, but because of the scorching burn of his own flush.

“Pointing out people’s embarrassment is even more embarrassing,” are the only words Hongjoong can find to say before he grabs the handle of his luggage that the stranger is very kindly holding out to him and runs away.

He ruffles his blonde hair and whines, writhing on his leather seat to get all his embarrassment out of his body once he’s finally inside a taxi and pretends he can’t see the look the driver sends him through the rearview.

Fortunately for Hongjoong, the next two days are uneventful. When he’s not lying on the warm white sand of the beach by his hotel, just sunbathing like a sleepy lizard, he goes for a swim in the clear blue ocean to cool down whenever the sun gets unbearable. He turned off his phone’s airplane mode just to text his friends that he did land safely before turning it back on, and if sometimes his fingers start itching with the anxiety that comes with not knowing if everything is going well at his company, or the obnoxious feeling that he’s missing out on something, anything, he tries his best to ignore it.

The third day, he finally decides to do something else than laze around at the beach and opts for a small and charming museum inside the renovated ruins of an ancient watchtower. He’s weirdly pleased in the way his phone’s gallery is flooded with pictures of sunsets and colorful and strange-looking rocks.

When he’s standing in front of a display of shiny volcano gemstones, reading with a focused frown their scientific names and acting like he’s not struggling to even read all these letters in the correct order in his head, he’s distracted out of his deep concentration by a sweet voice that immediately makes him feel like he swallowed those stones.

“Oh, aren’t you the guy from the airport?”

“You must be mistaken,” Hongjoong retorts back without sparing the other man a glance, but the embarrassed crack of his voice is very telling.

He hears a soft scoff behind him and frowns a little, side-eyeing with the look of a grumpy cat the luggage guy from the airport. The latter looks even more attractive now than when they had met; his skin is a similar color as melted gold, and it contrasts nicely with the thin linen shirt he’s wearing. Its mao collar, left slightly unbuttoned flutters, against his collarbones. Hongjoong diverts his eyes back to the display of stones when he notices the amused gummy smile on the stranger’s face.

“You look refreshed since last time,” the guy says, glancing at the text underneath the display with a curious pout. Hongjoong tries his best to ignore it.

“I mean, I hope so, I’ve never had this much sleep in years.”

“Oh, so you admit that you are the guy from the airport?”

The blonde rolls his eyes, but can’t help the tiny amused smile that tugs his lips up as he walks to the next display. This time it’s rare and colorful looking butterflies. “Caught red-handed, I guess,” Hongjoong finally says, as he leans over to read the text, squinting at it.

Next to him, the stranger winces with a disgusted face when he sees the butterflies before he turns around and Hongjoong sends him a skeptical glance, but quickly decides not to ask any question. “I’m Jongho, by the way,” the stocky man says, attracting Hongjoong’s attention to him.

“Hongjoong,” he merely answers, but instead of focusing back on the displays, he looks straight at Jongho’s round eyes. “Are you alone?” Hongjoong asks, scanning the place to find people who could be looking for the guy, but the small museum’s hall is almost empty as noon is getting nearer, and the families with their flock of children have gone to lunch.

Jongho shakes his head negatively. “Actually, I’m not here on vacation, I’m here to hopefully sign a contract with a geologist working at this museum and bring her back with me,” the man informs him, and Hongjoong nods, awkward.

“Contracts. I’m here to run away from them,” Hongjoong jokes, trying to be funny, and he’s almost proud of himself when it makes Jongho breathe a puff of laughter before his phone starts ringing. The brunet excuses himself to answer, and Hongjoong can only watch his youthful face turn serious. Jongho looks older in a new kind of attractive way as a frown creases his brows and his plump lips are set in a straight line.

“Well, I should keep going. Contracts, real bitches,” Jongho says when he comes back. “It was nice seeing you, and again sorry for the luggage incident.”

“Oh my god, you really had to remind me,” the blonde groans, and Jongho leaves with a loud laugh and a wave – and a sweet smile that doesn’t fail to shake Hongjoong’s heart. “Good luck with your contract!” he still calls out right before Jongho turns around the corner and disappear.

He has the time to see the man wink at him, however. And Hongjoong’s embarrassment at the thought of the luggage guy is replaced by one he’s familiar with – an irrational infatuation for a complete but beautiful stranger.

A day later, Hongjoong is in his hotel’s lobby, pacing back and forth in a sour mood. His trip has just been cut short by the news that the island’s main attraction, its impressive volcano, is about to erupt.

The small city he is staying in has, in fact, been shaken by a few waves of earthquakes the day before, which also interrupted his plan of doing as many touristic activities as he could. Hongjoong isn’t too happy about the idea of having to leave the white, warm sand and the azure sky, but he can at least tell himself that he’s had a good rest and his skin is looking way healthier than when he left. Pallid, veinous, translucent, a product of mental fatigue.

After a dozen minutes spent pacing back and forth, Hongjoong finally sits down on the uncomfortable chair in the hotel’s lobby and tries his best not to listen to the news channel playing right above the reception counter. He’s forced to turn off his phone’s airplane mode, and the second he does, his screen is flooded by notifications. Hongjoong sighs, feeling eyebags being dug under his eyes again.

It’s mostly his friends trying to know more about that volcano situation, and even if he loves them dearly, he’s not ready to go back to the real world. He tells himself that even though his trip has been shortened, it’s not over until he’s back in Korea.

“ _Airline companies have been instructed that all flights must be postponed, due to unpredictable seismic activities,”_ he suddenly hears over the panicked cacophony in the hotel. His heart plummets to his stomach, and he turns distraught eyes to the TV he had been trying to ignore. And yet it had still born with it bad news.

Oh, Hongjoong would have been happy about that extended trip – if only his stomach didn’t twist the moment he heard those dreadful words. Leaving early was annoying but manageable; being unable to leave wasn’t, not when it made the next few days filled with uncertainty.

“Oh, Hongjoong, was it?”

The blonde jumps, startled awake from his panic, and he turns towards the surprised voice. He’s met with Jongho’s gummy smile, and instead of the dread in memory of his own embarrassment it sent him the last time they met, Hongjoong feels a huge relief when he sees a familiar face. Still, at first, he can’t get himself to do anything else than gape at the man, slightly overwhelmed by the buzz of panicked murmurs around them from tourists who are in the same exact situation as he is.

“Are you okay?” Jongho speaks again, bringing him back to reality. He seems to be coming back from work, carrying a stack of papers and a laptop in his arms, but he looks more alive than Hongjoong ever did at work.

“Well, it looks like I’m stuck on this island for god knows how much time, so I guess I’ve had better days,” Hongjoong tries to joke, but his stress is evident in the way his voice strains around his words and the way his mouth twist in a wince instead of a smile. In front of him, Jongho gives him an understanding smile.

“Oh, the volcano. Right. It caught us all off guard,” is the only thing the brunet can say before a strident noise is heard in the lobby, followed by a voice that lacks confidence. Jongho and Hongjoong both turn towards the reception counter, just like every other soul in the busy hall, to look at the poor woman who’s gripping a mic like her life depends on it.

And perhaps, it is the case as she announces that due to a few planes having landed already, there will no be enough room to accommodate everyone. Hongjoong feels his anxiety worsen and his heart beat faster, but he can only grip the handle of his luggage tighter. Suddenly, he feels the need to stop ignoring his friends because he definitely reached the amount of shit life has decided to unload on him he can handle alone.

“So, this is why we ask of our dear customers to understand that we have no choice but to have the arriving customers settle in rooms that have free beds,” she continues, and the buzz in the lobby is only louder.

Hongjoong sighs, Jongho at his side entirely forgotten, and he crouches down, exhausted by the stressful situation. He just needs a breather, but the hall is crowded, leaving him no air to fill his lungs, and crossing it to reach the exit door with his luggage seems nearly impossible. Instead, he shuts his eyes and rubs the heel of his hands on his closed lids. Oh, how he wishes this was all a bad dream – one of those that inevitably comes when you can finally rest after so many days of drowning in fatigue, responsibilities, and busy schedules.

“Um, I know we barely know each other…” Jongho’s voice is suddenly near, lacking all the confidence that had characterized it until then. Hongjoong raises eyes that hold all of the world’s misery in its pupils – it makes Jongho chuckle, but it’s not teasing. It doesn’t make Hongjoong feel exasperated, on the contrary, it makes him feel like Jongho, despite being a complete stranger, can and will solve this issue. He wraps his fingers around Hongjoong’s wrists to bring back to his feet, and the latter can’t help but notice how steady his hands feel against his skin. “We could share, right? I guess you don’t really want to share with a stranger, and well, I don’t either. We’re still strangers, but we’re… less stranger than other strangers?”

The way Jongho finishes his suggestion with an uncertain tone, the way Hongjoong can almost see the question mark in his voice, and the way he childishly blinks his round eyes at him as he waits for an answer make the blonde breathe a laugh. And with this breath he puffs out, the weight that squeezed tight his stomach since the first announce that the volcano was about to erupt also leaves his chest.

“If you don’t mind? I would also be relieved to share with a less stranger.”

Another problem arises when Hongjoong follows Jongho into his hotel room after having waited half an hour in the frantic queue to the reception desk to sort everything out. The blonde can only watch the other man drag his suitcase with his arms crossed, slightly embarrassed that Jongho insisted on carrying it and that he’s left with no other choice than trail like a lost puppy behind him.

He stands there speechless at the room’s entrance as he assesses the only bed. Large, yes, but there’s still only one. “Um…” he begins, but he has no idea what to actually say.

Jongho turns curious eyes towards him but seems to immediately understand the issue when he sees where Hongjoong’s gaze is fixed. He lets out an awkward chuckle and ruffles his hair with an apologetic smile. “Ah, yes, I didn’t think to tell you that there’s only one bed. But don’t worry! There’s a couch, I’ll sleep there if you don’t want to share the bed!”

“Oh, no, no!” Hongjoong can’t help but protest, looking at Jongho while waving his hands at him. “Don’t, I will sleep on the couch. It’s your room, I can’t…”

“The couch is kind of uncomfortable though, I can’t let you sleep on it.”

For two seconds, they can only stare at each other, equally embarrassed, in silence. But then Hongjoong frowns. “If it’s uncomfortable, then I can’t let you sleep on it either.”

“Would you be more comfortable sharing the bed than letting me sleep on the couch?” Jongho looks shy to even ask, and the blonde feels himself redden up.

“I already am sorry that you have to welcome me in your room, I don’t think I could sleep if I knew you’ll wake up with back pains…” Hongjoong diverts his gaze towards bright plastic flowers sitting on the coffee table before the small leather couch. “You’re the one who’s working.”

“And you’re the one here to rest. It’s settled then, let’s share.” Jongho’s tone doesn’t leave room to further arguments, and Hongjoong has nothing left to say. “I’m going to get a shower, didn’t have time to with all this. Make yourself at home,” the brunet announces, and when the blonde turns his eyes to him, he’s met with a kind smile, and he nods slightly dazed.

When Jongho has disappeared behind the bathroom door, and Hongjoong hears after a few minutes the shower, it gets him out of his daze, and he lets himself fall with a grunt on the fluffy bed. “Why did you argue this much, Kim Hongjoong? He probably thinks you’re annoying,” he whines into the pillow he has buried his head. After cringing and feeling sorry for himself a little bit more, he finally gets his phone out of his pocket.

Hongjoong spends half an hour on his phone catching up to all the notifications his friends’ spammed his phone with, “ _oh, of course the first time you take a break in years it would end with a volcano eruption,_ ” Mingi jokes in their groupchat, to which Seonghwa replies, “ _Hongjoong has always been a black cat, are we surprised?_ ” And it takes a great deal of self-control for Hongjoong not to teleport himself back to Korea to strangle his friends – he almost wishes he really could, slightly missing the warmth of routine and the familiar presence of his friends by his side.

Quickly enough, Jongho comes back from the bathroom and settles at the desk with paperwork and a displeased frown. “I have to confess, I would’ve liked it better if this job was only about a stupid contract, now this volcano requires way more paperwork than you could imagine,” he mutters with a groan, which makes Hongjoong laugh a little from where he’s still lazily lounging on the bed.

The blonde sits back up, stretching his body like a sleepy cat. “I don’t know how you can even stand to be working when you could drop it all and spend your day at the beach.”

Jongho scoffs. “The key to success is to pretend the beach doesn’t exist.”

With a snort and a daring pat on the other man’s shoulder, Hongjoong stops the conversation there to let him work and disappears in the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

When he comes back, Jongho is deep into his papers, scribbling messy notes that Hongjoong can’t make out. Exhausted by this long day, he immediately goes to sleep and simply hums when Jongho mumbles a distracted “Good night” from where he’s sitting at the desk. Perhaps for the best, because he’s not ready for the awkward awareness of the geologist’s presence in the same bed as him; it will be an issue for tomorrow if the situation isn’t sorted out until then.

The next day passes by relatively fast. Thankfully, the problematic volcano is quite far, in another city of the island, so there is stuff to do still in the small town where Hongjoong is vacationing. The morning Jongho kindly explained to Hongjoong that the real issue, other than the seismic activities that have since then calmed down, is the thick smoke cloud hovering above the island, blocking planes on land.

So, despite the lack of sun, Hongjoong is free to roam in the charming and colorful town center – he spends an unreasonable amount of money on touristic goodies for his friends. He even buys some for himself, happy with this guilty pleasure.

When he comes back to the hotel the evening, Hongjoong finds Jongho sprawled on the bed with an arm covering his eyes and his dark hair crowning his head on the cushion like a halo. He opens an eye and watches Hongjoong when he hears the door open, and the latter shyly smiles up at him. “Long day?”

“I want this job to be over. The contract was pushed back with this volcano boom situation.”

“Volcano boom?”

“Yeah, the volcano went boom,” Jongho says, his eyes still closed, mimicking an explosion with his hands.

“You know, I’d expect a more scientific language from a geologist,” Hongjoong teases, joining Jongho on the bed. He glances at the clock hanging on the wall facing the bed, and it indicates that it’s only a quarter past seven. “Did you eat already?”

The brunet raises a curious eyebrow at him, an interested glint shining in his eyes. “Just came back from work, do you have something in mind?”

“Let’s eat out,” Hongjoong smiles, getting back up and walks towards the bathroom. “Let me take a shower first, you probably should too.” Before closing the door behind him, he turns around again after hesitating for a short second and looks back determinedly at Jongho, who’s staring right back at him with his eyebrows still arched. “Let’s consider this a date,” the blonde eventually finds the guts to say really fast before disappearing in the bathroom, a blush spreading to his ears. He hears Jongho yell from behind the door, “Deal!” and can make out a cheerful smile in his tone.

He smiles to himself.

They choose a nice and cozy restaurant, something chic but affordable that served the island’s culinary specialties. They’re sitting near the window where they can watch the lights from the sunset paint the small town center’s pavement with warm hues. Now that they are sitting at the table and the atmosphere is suddenly more romantic than anticipated with the way the restaurant is lit with red undertones and a candle is burning in the middle of the table, Hongjoong has lost all his previous bravado. Jongho, in front of him, is focused on the menu, and the blonde can only sneak a glance at him from above his own, a pink blush on his cheekbones. _He’s on a date with this stranger he coincidentally met at the airport and kept on meeting everywhere he went._

He’s on a date with a guy with whom he shares a bed.

“Can I take your order, sirs?” the waitress asks, startling Hongjoong awake from his reverie, who turns panicked eyes to her.

Jongho smiles sweetly and gives out his order and then turns his gaze towards him, prompting him to do the same. “Huh…” The blonde has, however, not spared a glance at the menu and fumbles with his words. “I’ll… I’ll take the same…” he eventually says as a last resort, feeling embarrassed.

“Do you even know what I ordered?” Jongho chuckles once the waitress has left after Jongho also asked for a bottle of red wine. Hongjoong blushes scarlet and nervously laughs.

“Please, tell me you didn’t order anything too spicy,” he jokes, and the brunet bursts out in laughter.

“You’re lucky today, I guess,” Jongho winks at Hongjoong – the thought crosses his mind that it feels good when the other man doesn’t start poking fun at him. Instead, he keeps it to a friendly and pleasant banter that Hongjoong doesn’t feel the need to hide behind a shield of snarky clapbacks.

“I mean, I am on a date with a handsome scientist, I could say I’m lucky,” the blonde chooses to answer, finally relaxing back into his chair. This time it’s Jongho’s turn to have his cheekbones painted in a faint pink that only contrasts in the prettiest way against his tan skin.

Quickly enough, the waitress comes back to pour them wine glasses. And Hongjoong feels his heart fasten inside his ribcage as he watches speechless the way the brunet becomes ten times more handsome when he tastes the wine with a knowing frown and approves of it.

“I have something to admit,” Jongho says, following the waitress with his eyes, the wine glass still in his hand.

Hongjoong takes a sip. “Hm?”

“I did this because I’ve seen my parents do this, but I don’t know shit about wine.”

Baffled, Hongjoong bursts out in laughter, and Jongho gives him a contrite smile.

The dinner is charming, and the blonde feels good. It’s been a long time since he’s been on a date, and for once, every source of anxiety that is a constant in the back of his mind has been shut down. They spend the night talking with low voices, soothed by the lovely music playing in the restaurant, listening to each other, and joking around. Once their stomachs are full, they decide to go home after Hongjoong insisted on paying – “Take it as a payback for letting me sleep in your room,” he says as justification.

The atmosphere between them shifts when they’re walking side by side, their hands brushing, and they see their hotel at the end of the street. From something soft, peaceful, full of shivers from the nice summer breeze blowing against their skin and ruffling their light clothes; it becomes charged with stolen glances at each other, timid attempts at intertwining their fingers as they pretend they’re not doing anything, the air suddenly is hotter. When Hongjoong takes advantage of the sweet buzz of alcohol that’s numbing his body and making him more daring to lean against Jongho’s side as he laughs at whatever comment the latter uttered, Jongho wraps a secure arm behind his back and Hongjoong stays here.

“You’re warm, it’s nice,” it’s ridiculous, obvious and dumb, the way the blonde is simply trying to get Jongho to squeeze him tighter against him. He doesn’t feel any shame, too comfortable as his figure snuggles in the best way in this firm hold.

The brunet slightly turns his head and his breath – scorching – hits Hongjoong behind his ear and goosebumps cover his whole skin, which makes him hunch his shoulders and hold back a sigh – a reaction that he knows would have taken more time to draw from him, if the wine wasn’t clouding his brain just enough to make him more impulsive.

As if Hongjoong shivers has awakened Jongho, the latter suddenly steps away, making him frown, confused. “I… I think it’s better you go up first,” his voice is just a bit stained.

The blonde casts a surprised glance towards the hotel’s entrance just a few steps away. “Why?” he asks, narrowing his eyes, a little skeptical.

Jongho doesn’t answer at first, hesitant. “I just need to take a breather, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…” In the dim light, Jongho’s face is only lit up by the lobby’s distant light, but Hongjoong thinks he can make out a beet red shade spreading onto his face.

“Why would I…” But as his eyes scrutinize Jongho, he suddenly understands. “Oh.”

“Hm. Oh.”

Hongjoong cackles, loud, while the geologist seems more embarrassed than ever. But eventually, the blonde steps close enough to him to feel his body heat back against his skin and grabs one of his muscled arms, as the brunet looks at him, dumbstruck.

“Let’s go up, hm?” And made bold by Jongho’s condition, he allows himself to raise himself on the tip of his toes to leave a lingering kiss against the other man’s jaw, drawing out a funny sound from the base of his throat. Hongjoong snorts against the skin of Jongho’s neck, resting another kiss against a freckle he finds there despite the shadow. “I think we could both indulge in this small pleasure.”

Things go fast from there. The second the elevator’s door close behind them, lips are on Hongjoong’s, devouring, craving. Perhaps it’s the slight dizziness from the wine or the newly found way to relieve all their stress, even the thrill of being close with someone, but they get lost in a frantic kiss and part only when the elevator opens again with a _ding!_ that makes them jump away from each other, embarrassed of having succumbed that fast to their own touch deprivation.

The walk in the carpeted corridor to their room is hands squeezed to each other, knowing smirks and amused glances, embarrassed chuckles, and guilty hushes. “Quick, quick, quick!” Hongjoong laughs inside the curve of Jongho’s spine, wrapped around him, when the latter fumbles with the magnetic key card that bips red twice before they manage to open the door eventually. But once they’re hidden in the confines of the room, they’re immediately back at hungrily letting their mouths roam on each other’s skin.

They do a quick job at removing the thin layers of clothes that cover their body, hurried, both avid to touch, feel, and taste more. Still at the door, too busy kissing with their hands wandering everywhere they could reach, Hongjoong palms at Jongho’s crotch once he has unzipped his pants and can feel the telling bulge that he has noticed earlier when the brunet tried to hide it from him. Jongho exhales a shaky sigh, resting his forehead against Hongjoong’s should. “Oh my god.”

“Already calling me a god? Wait ‘til I show what I can do with my mouth,” Hongjoong teases, pressing harder against the other man’s hard-on, drawing out a choked mewl from him, to which he hums.

“I can’t wait, though,” Jongho mutters, his voice deeper and husky all of a sudden, and the blonde feels his knees go weak as he lifts his head to look at him and pushing back until they reach the bed. “I really can’t wait, your mouth…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Jongho kisses him again, and Hongjoong is pleased to reciprocate.

It’s a blur – the nice kind, the one that comes with messy limbs, panting breaths, rapid hearts, pleasured moans, and the shakiness of multiple orgasms that spread in their veins, makes their nerves tingle and leaves their muscles shore – how their mouths part, and Hongjoong’s irritated red lips are sucking around Jongho, and then he is on his back, his hair sticking to his forehead and clawing at Jongho’s broad back when he’s buried inside Hongjoong.

Even when they’re done, none of them finds the courage to leave the comfortable warmth of each other’s arms, sticky with sweat and cum. It’s like their beings were shaped in the same mold, made to fit perfectly, entangled.

After a while, perhaps a few minutes, or even an hour or two, Hongjoong is dozing off with his head against Jongho’s chest, while the latter is running his fingers in his hair. Whenever his eyes aren’t closed, he finds great entertainment in watching Jongho’s stomach move with the rhythm of his breath, or the way he shivers and the translucent duvet on his skin is ruffled by his own breath.

“When all of this is sorted out…” Jongho starts, never stopping brushing the blonde’s hair, and Hongjoong hums, listening, reveling in the vibration of his voice inside his chest, “when you finally can go back to Korea, and I’m done with this job… let’s have another date, okay?”

Hongjoong can’t help but smile to himself. Raising his head to look up at the scientist, he leaves a quick kiss against the brown nipple near his lips. “Sure, let’s. Plenty other dates.”

With a beam, Jongho hauls him up even closer to him. He seals this promise with a slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this very specific yet cliché fic, tell me your thoughts
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
